Historic Son of the Squirrel
by Gamer95
Summary: After a powerful surge of magic, Harry James Potter accidentally transports all of Privet Drive to the BlazBlue universe, where he is saved from a beating by a certain squirrely beastkin. Now he finally has the mother he'd always wanted...
1. Chapter 1

Makoto was shivering from the bitter winter cold. 'Damn that Hazama, sending me here on a wild goose chase.' Makoto frowned at the memory of Hazama sending her to this place investigating a series of magical pulses happening on and off for the past few months. 'Why do I NEVER think to put on proper winter clothes?!' Indeed, Makoto's current outfit was unfit for the cold weather, exposing a lot of skin. 'No matter what, I ALWAYS go out like this!' She uses her tail to wrap itself around herself to stave off the cold somewhat, she reaches into her cloak and pulls out a small device that Professor Kokonoe gave her to detect the anomaly. She blinked in surprise when she realized her tail was actually an extremely effective way of keeping the cold off of her bare skin. Makoto mentally cheered 'Cute fluffy tails for the win!' as she activated the device.

'Let's see here...What's going on in this...incredibly boring neighbourhood?' Makoto looks to see that not only was the neighborhood incredibly dull but it was the same type of house, lawn and fencing. For a moment Makoto had a flashback to a horror movie she watched with Noel and Tsubaki during a girls night out back in the academy. "Oh no, now I'm nervous...Damn you girls forcing me into watching that movie..."

All of a sudden she heard something crash, curious she heads to the source. The sound came from a house labelled "Number 4. She followed the sound to hear that it came from the kitchen, she jumped when the sound of the back door was slammed open and there was yelling. She let out a soft squeak of surprise. "What the heck's going on in there...?"

Using her superior acrobatic skills she easily climbs to the roof of the home to get a better view. And what she sees almost makes her throw up.

Inside the building was a little boy, shirtless, exposing all sorts of cuts, bruises, scrapes, wounds, missing skin, and burns. Towering over the little boy was a huge man, a heated metal bar in his hands, the metal glowing red. The man was bringing the metal down onto the little boy, clearly aiming for the injured spots to inflict more pain.

Before the man could bring the heated metal onto the child he was sent flying into the backyard where a tree snapped from the impact of his body hitting it hard.

The little boy had been cowering as he took his daily beating, but when he no longer felt the scalding metal connecting with his back, he looked up to see a pretty woman with squirrel-like features panting heavily, an enraged expression on her face.

Makoto was looking at the man in absolute rage, the fur on her tail was standing on end and she was standing over the child in a protective manner. Vernon shakily rose to his feet, nursing a broken arm, then limped back over to his house. "Hold it right there you overgrown walrus! I am Lieutenant Makoto Nanaya of the NOL, I am placing you under arrest for child endangerment, child abuse and anything else we can stick on your fat ass." Makoto said with an air of authority about her.

Vernon's eyes widened. "WHAT?! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THE NOL?! WHY WOULD ANYONE GIVE A POSITION OF POWER TO A SQUIRRELY FREAK LIKE YOU?!"

Makoto notices that the boy flinches at the word 'freak' she frowns but decided to try at least to end this in an somewhat diplomatic manner "Sir, the NOL is short for the Novus Orbis Librarium and I am asking you to turn yourself in. Otherwise I WILL be forced to get physical with you." she responds in a strained calm voice.

"I WILL NEVER TURN MYSELF IN! I'VE NEVER HEARD OF THIS NOVUS ORBIS WHATEVER, AND I HAVE NO REASON TO BELIEVE IT EXISTS! THAT FREAK IS MY PROPERTY, AND I WILL DO WITH IT AS I SEE FIT! NOW STEP AWAY FROM IT AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW, YOU FREAK!"

She twitched at being called a 'freak' for a second time 'I swear if he says it one more time he'll be on the receiving end of a Big Bang Smash.' Makoto thought as she charges up her attack.

"WELL?! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?! THIS IS MY HOME, AND I DON'T NEED A SECOND FREAK POLLUTING IT!"

"THAT'S IT! BIG BANG SMASH!" Makoto cocked her fist back and threw a punch at Vernon, he smirked thinking that she was brain damaged, the last thing Vernon had saw right before falling unconscious was a giant blue fist hurtling towards him at an incredible speed and the impact felt like being slammed by a train and an excruciating amount of pain.

Makoto was breathing hard, her anger spent she looks at the injured child and saw that at some point he too fell unconscious. She gently picked him up and noticed how light he was for his age, she pulled out her communication device and called Professor Kokonoe.

"Professor...There's big trouble here, I may be a little late. I'll...uh...I'll be waiting with someone for an ambulance..."

"Makoto? Speak up, there's a high amount of interference coming from your location, repeat that again." Kokonoe said.

"I said I'm taking someone to the hospital and I'm gonna be late!" Makoto shouted into her earpiece to ensure he would hear.

"I'm sending Tager, report to him when he arrives." Kokonoe ordered.

"Got it." Makoto replied with a nod. Makoto decided to wait until the ambulance arrives, in the meantime she carries the child inside a different room, as cold air from the window she broke was drafting inside, making both herself and the child shiver. She took a deep breath, then looked down at the little boy. It was now that she noticed she was tearing up. She gently wiped the tears away, and decided to search the house for any personal affects that could possibly belong to the child.

She saw two rooms filled with toys, but she highly doubted that they belonged to the child after what she had seen. Then, she noticed the open cupboard. With a tilted head, she stepped towards it and peeked inside.

She saw three items. One was a beautiful blue blanket, somehow still in pristine condition. One was a small squirrel plush toy. But the last item was absolutely heartbreaking.

It was a picture, drawn by a child, out of what appeared to be blood on a small piece of paper. On that picture was a small stick figure being held by another bigger stick figure, wearing a dress. Next to each figure was an arrow, pointing from words. The one pointing to the smaller figure said "Me". The larger one was labelled "The mommy I want". Looking closer, the beastkin could see what appeared to be tear stains on the paper, a clear sign the child had been crying while he drew it.

Makoto stared at that hand drawn picture and she could safely say that her heart was shattered at the desperation that this child was needed. She then looked at the child and then back at the picture in the bottom corner she could barely make out a name 'Harry: Age 3.'

Three years old. A three year old boy had expressed his desire for a mother's love by drawing it in his own blood...Makoto felt fresh tears welling up in her eyes.

This time she let the tears flow freely, she grabs Harry and gives him a gentle hug making him stir a bit. She looked at the boy, and felt her heart stop at the pain and fear on his unconscious face. As if on instinct Makoto gently sang a lullaby her mother taught her when she was younger. The little boy subconsciously picked up the soothing melody and let out a soft coo-like sound as he snuggled in closer. Makoto smiled as Harry's embrace was comforting.

The front door to the house suddenly opens to reveal a horse-like woman. For a moment Makoto thought she was another beastkin, and next to her was a boy around the child's age but was heavily obese. Makoto stiffened when she saw the two newcomers enter and tightened her hold on Harry.

The horse-like woman spots Makoto going through the cupboard "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" she yells out causing Harry to wake up. Harry let out a yelp of fear at the familiar sound of his aunt's voice, then noticed the unfamiliar pair of arms holding him. Harry struggled to get out of her arms but Makoto gently held on until he calmed down. As she did this, she focused a warning gaze on the other woman and child. The woman ignores the glare "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BREAKING INTO OUR HOME?!" she screeched making Harry flinch at the sheer volume.

Makoto's ears flattened against her head and her tail stood on end as her glare intensified. "Who do YOU think YOU are abusing this kid?!" She shot back.

The woman spots Harry in Makoto's arms "Why should I care what happens to that monstrosity?" she said in an arrogant voice raising Makoto's hackles up.

"Why you..." She said through gritted teeth.

"And what's with that scandalous outfit? You look like a scarlet woman!" the woman was now ranting.

"Shut up..." Makoto growled. Before the woman could say anything else the sounds of ambulance sirens and police sirens sound in the distance. Makoto smirked. "Yeah, that's right. I called the police. What are you gonna do about it?"

The woman reached into her purse and pulls out a gun much to Makoto's surprise "I'll just say I shot an intruder and in my panicked state accidentally hit my nephew." she smirked.

Petunia's eyes widened when she quite suddenly felt an iron grip on her hands. The woman's eyes widened and she looked to see a giant metal fist wrapped around the gun and her hands, her eyes trailed up and up and up to see a giant of a man that was heavily muscled with a dark red hued skin, his yellow shaded glasses added to his already demonic appearance.

Petunia's response was only natural. She went pale and let out a soft, terrified squeak.

The giant spoke in a deep cultured voice "Now, now none of that. I'm sure the police and the NOL would be interested as to why you would wish to intentionally kill your own nephew." he said.

Makoto grinned devilishly at Petunia. "You're gonna go to jail.~" She sang.

The giant turned to Makoto "Report Makoto." he ordered.

"Oh...Right! I uh...didn't find anything too out of the ordinary...except...y'know...this..." She gestured to Harry, who was still shaking uncontrollably, expecting to be hit at any moment.

The giant looked at the injured child and turned his attention to the frightened woman "I want you to tell me everything you know NOW!" he growled and sparks of electricity were coming from his free hand. Petunia screeched and began to thrash in the giant's grip as Dudley tried to pull her away.

"Let go of my mommy you freaks!" the tiny walrus said.

Makoto gritted her teeth and let out a growl. "YOUR MOMMY IS GOING TO PRISON ALONG WITH YOUR PET WALRUS!" She shouted.

Just then a NOL officer entered "Um excuse me Lieutenant Nanaya?" he stuttered slightly.

"Yes?" Makoto replied with a tilted head. The officer was surprised by how quickly she calmed down.

"We, conducted an atmospheric scan of the area and there isn't a trace of Seither." he said shocking Makoto and the giant.

"None at all? But that's impossible! The Black Beast's death resulted in the entire planet being covered in Seither." the giant stated.

"What gets me Tager is the fact that this neighborhood suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Hazama sent me here to investigate a series of magical pulses emanating from this area, and early reports stated nothing of any houses or people. In fact this place never existed." Makoto said to the now identified giant.

"If that's true then how in the world did this place appear out of nowhere? It would take an incredible amount of power to pull something like this off." Tager asks.

Makoto shrugged. "I dunno! It's strange..." Harry's eyes widened. Strange things? Had he done the freaky stuff again?

The woman decided to speak up pointing to Harry "IT WAS YOU! YOU DID THIS WITH YOUR FREAKISH WAYS! WE SHOULD'VE KILLED YOU WHEN THAT BASTARD LEFT YOU ON OUR DOORSTEP!" she screamed making Harry flinch and start to cry. The little boy broke down and began to struggle in Makoto's grasp. He just wanted to run away and hide where nobody would ever find him.

Makoto's face morphed into rage, she gently placed Harry down "Don't worry sweetie, I promise I'll be back. I just need to 'educate' someone on how to treat their relatives." she replied turning her attention towards the struggling woman and with a loud slap she brings the palm of her hand across the woman's face. Harry ceased crying, shocked at what had just happened as his aunt fell to the floor with a palm-shaped bruise on her cheek. "Tager, pick her up please." Makoto said in a calm tone that said 'Engaging bitch mode.' Tager quickly complies having been on the receiving end of Kokonoe's mood swings, Makoto grabs the collar of the woman's ugly plum blouse and cocked a fist back "Now you are going to tell me d by that I mean who placed Harry here, why you hate him, and most of all,Why should I give a damn about your insignificant life?" Makoto growled maliciously "Oh, and if I dislike the answers you give me." Makoto added slamming her fist into a nearby wall making a fist sized hole "That will be your head." she finished making the woman pale and she felt something run down her leg. Makoto smelled something and looked down to see that the woman lost control of her bladder making a large puddle beneath her. She laughed, then reared back her fist with a nasty grin. "Start talking, horse girl!" She commanded.

"The fre..."Makoto growled indicating that she was getting close to having her head caved in "HARRY was left on our doorstep when he was a year old, his mother my sister Lilly and his father were killed by a madman and my sister apparently died protecting him." she started.

"So you show just what you thought about your sister by abusing her son when he was put under your care?!" Makoto snapped before pulling out the drawing. "Look what he drew when he was only three years old! Three years old, and he was so deprived of love, he drew a picture of himself being loved! Don't you feel the least bit guilty?!" Petunia opened her mouth. "And don't you DARE lie to me! Say yes, say no, but I'll be able to tell if you're lying!" Petunia steeled her nerves. She was going to get beaten anyway...Might as well make the most of it. She scowled at Makoto defiantly.

"I don't." She said curtly. "That picture is hilarious. He deserved it. We never wanted him, we all hate him, and if he died without evern experiencing love, we would know our duty had been fulfilled. Freaks don't deserve love. They need to be locked up, never to mingle with us normal people. Now then...Go ahead. Beat me. It was going to happen no matter what I said, so I felt I might as well get it off my chest." Petunia Dursley was about to learn just how much of an idiot she was...

"You know, originally I was going to kill you. But now I realize that death is too good for a bitch like you." she said coldly "Tager it looks like Professor Kokonoe has a couple of volunteers for some of her more dangerous experiments." she grinned she pointed her thumb out back "Her fat tub of lard of a husband is in the backyard on the receiving end of a Big Bang Smash." she finished punching the woman in the face rendering her unconscious.

After that, she rounded on Dudley, an unnervingly sweet smile on her face. "Hello, SWEETIE." She said dangerously as she knelt down. Dudley whimpered. "How about you tell me EVERY SINGLE SOLITARY THING your mommy and daddy have done to the poor little thing over there?" Makoto wanted to know the extent of the damages, so she would know how badly the child must have been scarred mentally.

"I...I dunno..."

"Now, now..." Makoto wagged a finger. "Don't lie to me." Dudley began to sweat.

"Th-They hit him with things, like...pipes, sticks, cricket bats and stuff...Th-They punched and kicked him...Um...Threw him down the stairs a lot... Tried to drown him in the bathtub a few times...He didn't wake up for a week once when they did that... They burned him on the stove, almost started a housefire... They made him drink that stuff under the sink that mommy and daddy told me not to touch...Um...It looked painful... He had more stuffed toys than that squirrel, but I didn't want them, so they burned them in the fireplace...Not sure how the squirrel stayed in... My aunt let her dog attack him... Sometimes they stabbed his hands and feet with knives...And...Um...I think they carved words onto his back... ...I don't see what the problem is though...He's a freak, right? Freaks deserve it..." The child looked genuinely confused.

Makoto sighs making a mental note to send the kid to an orphanage where he can get psychological help "Can you tell me your name please?" Makoto asks so she would have a name to give the orphanage.

"Um...Dudley..." Dudley replied, scratching his head. This was an incredibly confusing series of events...

"Okay, Dudley. Why don't you go and talk to Mr. Tager over there? I'm...going to take a look at the...words that man carved into the...child's back..." Makoto walked over to Harry "Hey sweetie, are you feeling alright?" she asks gently. Harry looked up at her with tear-stained eyes, then looked back down with a soft whimper. "Harry, I need to take a look at your injuries okay?" she tells him. Harry nodded, not about to argue with the woman who had just knocked his aunt unconscious.

Makoto gently lifted his shirt off...and was greeted with a sight that made her sick to her stomach. Permanently etched into the boy's back were such hateful, bitter words...

Stupid...

Ugly...

Should have died...

No one will ever love me...

I don't deserve life...

I'm a freak...

It takes everything for Makoto not to throw up at the scarring and the words that were on his back. "Oh God..." She breathed as she traced the injuries with her fingers. "Oh my God...Why...?" The sight of the atrocity was enough to make Makoto cry, Harry hearing Makoto's sobs turned around to see her on her knees crying.

Harry looked at her sadly. "Wh-Why are...Y-You c-crying...?" He asked, about to break down crying again.

Makoto looked up to see Harry concerned for her "You didn't deserve what those monsters did to you." she managed to get out.

"Y-Yes...I did..." He whimpered. "I...I'm a freak...Freaks get beaten...That's just the way the world works...It's...the way things are...I don't get to be loved...All I deserve is hatred..."

"Stop it!" Makoto said. "No more!" She pulled out the picture he drew when he was three, tears still in her eyes. "What about this?! Don't tell me you've given up all hope of finding someone who cares for you!" Harry's eyes widened when he looked at the picture. He stared longingly at the taller stick figure as the tears welled up. Then, he broke down once more, collapsing to the floor, curling up in a ball and sobbing his little heart out.

Makoto reached down and enveloped Harry in a hug much to his surprise. He looked into her eyes, which were still tear-stained themselves. After a moment of silence, he buried his face into her chest and resumed his crying. Now he was bawling, his pent-up sorrow coming out full force.

Soon Makoto pulled away with tears staining her face "Harry, I promise you that no one will harm you ever again." she vowed as she picks up Harry and his possessions intending on taking him out of that home and never returning.

Unbeknownst to them there in the kitchen was a calendar and on it was the month of July, the dates for the month were marked out save for the 21st and the following days and on the 30th it was circled with the words "Freak's Birthday."


	2. Chapter 2

Makoto exited the house under a cloudy sky that was threatening to dump more snow on the newly arrived neighborhood, she could see various people exiting their homes to get treated to prevent seither poisoning and to explain to quote a old movie 'They weren't in Iwasu anymore.' she could worry about the repercussions of this later but for the moment the injured child in her arms takes priority over anything else. She looked down at the unconscious little boy. Every time she did so, she felt the pain in her heart come back ten-fold. This poor boy needed love, and desperately...

"Ah, Miss Nanaya." an aged voice spoke catching the beastkin's attention, she turned to see Valkenhyn R. Hellsing standing there in his immaculate suit.

"Oh...Hello..." Makoto mumbled absentmindedly, still emotionally drained by the events of the day.

Valkenhyn noticed the injured child and Makoto's forlorn look "Oh dear, come with me. We'll heal him at the manor." he said opening a portal to the Alucard mansion. Makoto blinked, then followed through the portal.

The portal opens to one of the many hallways that make up the ancestral home of the Alucard family, Makoto follows Valkenhyn as he easily navigates the corridors to one of the medical rooms that reside in that wing. Makoto couldn't help but be curious as to why he was at Privet Drive in the first place "Mr. Valkenhyn why were you at Privet Drive in the first place?"

The werewolf butler responded "Madam Rachel detected the appearance of the neighborhood in question and sent me to investigate as to how it arrived and where it came from." he said as they stop at a door and he opens it to reveal a hospital bed with supplies on the wall.

Makoto blinked. "Huh...Looks like you have exactly what we need for these injuries here..."

Valkenhyn smiled sadly "When Madam Rachel's father Master Clavis grew sick I used all my skills as a medic to prolong his life but sadly the Black Beast's rampage prevented me from obtaining the much needed medicine he needed. My only regret was that we failed to stop that monstrosity sooner, soon after the Beast's death I personally restocked every medical room in the manor with the proper medicines to avoid a repeat situation." he explained.

Makoto frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that." She said softly, placing Harry down on the bed and tucking him in.

"Yes, Valkenhyn took father's passing quite hard, and blames himself that he didn't do enough for him." a girl's voice spoke they turned around to see a girl around sixteen looking like an older version of Rachel but her eyes were golden instead of red.

"Madam Raquel! You've returned!" Valkenhyn gasped.

The girl nodded. "Indeed I have. And I see you invited a guest."

"My name's Makoto Nanaya." she extended her hand to Raquel.

"Raquel Alucard, a pleasure." she takes Makoto's hand and shakes it.

"Um, no offense but are you and Rachel..." Makoto trails off.

"Sisters? I was adopted by Clavis while Rachel is the true heiress to the clan." Raquel said.

"Ah...I see..." Makoto nodded, not too sure how to speak around the vampire.

"Hey, there's no need for formality around me." Raquel said putting an arm around Makoto's shoulders "I'm not like Rachel, she has a stake shoved up her-"

"*Ahem*" a younger girl's voice spoke interrupting Raquel at that moment Rachel entered the room.

"Ah, hello, dearest sister." Raquel replied with a smirk. "We were just talking about you."

"Apparently." Rachel responded dryly "So what brings you back here Quells?" Rachel asks her sister with the annoying nickname Rachel dubbed her with at a young age.

Raquel grimaced at the name, then shook her head. "Well, I haven't seen the family in so long, so I decided to pay a visit."

"And it has nothing to do with that incident in Kagustuchi a few months ago when you got drunk?" Rachel fired back making her adoptive older sister wince.

"In my defence, someone spiked the punch, and I wasn't really expecting it to turn out the way it did..."

"Raquel, when someone hands you a Bloody Mary with extra 'Mary' that's usually a sign of the drink being spiked." Rachel said "As a result you destroyed the bar and the surrounding buildings in a three block radius using your Tempest." Rachel finished. Raquel looked ready to slap her sister, and Makoto turned her attention away from the sibling quarrel and over to Harry. "Anyway, the reason I'm here is that a new actor has been cast on stage." Rachel said much to their confusion, it seems that someone in that neighborhood somehow tapped into the Boundary itself and transported it to where Valkenhyn and Miss Nanaya was." Rachel explained.

"But that's impossible! To tap into the Boundary and not go insane because of it is inconceivable!" Valkenhyn stated in shock.

"Well, it happened." Rachel replied with a shrug.

"While I agree with Valkenhyn that someone tapping into the Boundary and not come out unscathed is impossible, I agree that whoever did this must be either an exception to the rule or there must be some underlining circumstance as to why it happened." Raquel said.

"But...who could have done it?" Makoto asked.

"I suspect that perhaps that child you had brought in may have had a hand in what has transpired." Rachel said sensing the large magical energies coming from Harry. Makoto turned her attention back to Harry, looking at him sadly.

"Are you certain milady?" Valkenhyn said.

"Indeed I am." Rachel replied with a nod. "I sense a vast power inside the child. "But I also sense a darkness within him threatening to consume his soul when the time is ripe." Rachel continued much to everyone's shock. Makoto snapped her head over to the vampire.

"Is there a way to remove it?" Makoto asks her desperately. Rachel put a finger under her chin in thought.

"There may be one but it could kill him." Raquel said "We literally pull the darkness out of him and destroy it outright." she suggested.

Makoto immediately pulled Harry into a protective embrace. "No! I don't wanna risk him dying! He hasn't had a chance to be happy yet!"

"Perhaps a powerful purification spell would work better?" Valkenhyn suggested.

Makoto stroked Harry's hair. "...No risk of death involved there, right?"

"At best it should be a minimal risk but we will need Trinity Glassfill's assistance since this would be her specialty." Rachel thought out loud.

"I shall locate her at once Madam Rachel." Valkenhyn said opening a portal and leaving Makoto, Raquel, Rachel and Harry alone.

Rachel turned to Makoto. "Now then...care to explain how you found the dear boy?" She asked. So Makoto explained her mission from Hazama and the circumstances that she found Harry in, to say Rachel and Raquel were pissed was an understatement their combined rage was conjuring a powerful storm that not even the mansion could withstand if not stopped soon. "UNFORGIVABLE!" Rachel boomed, the sound of thunder audible. "REPULSIVE HUMAN BEINGS, IF I COULD GET MY HANDS ON THEM..."

"Um...the last I checked they were in a NOL holding cell until the whole mess is straightened out." Makoto said, she shivered as the two sisters gain a evil demonic look to them and Rachel opened a portal.

"I call the walrus!" Rachel said.

"Guess I get the horse then." Raquel said as the two left to do some sisterly bonding. Makoto blinked as she watched the two vampires leave, then sighed. She looked at Harry again, nothing distracting her. Makoto sat near Harry and gently brushed his hair from his eyes seeing the lightning bolt shaped scar on his head, while she was curious as to when he obtained it her more immediate concern was for his overall health. She bent over and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, near the scar. Harry shuffled in his sleep and mumbles a bit making Makoto smile a bit at how cute he was.

Then she frowned. What was she going to do with him after he was healed? Makoto was at a loss, she couldn't decide what she should do with Harry. Then, the little boy subconsciously reached over and hugged her arm, as if recognizing her presence. She smiled and gently run her fingers through his hair 'I wonder what Tsubaki and Noel would suggest?' Makoto thought to her friends. 'Maybe I should talk to them about it...' She thought. She made a mental note to contact them in the morning 'Wait, is there a morning here?' Makoto wondered as she made sure that Harry was comfortable. She tried to pull her arm away, only for him to whine and tighten his grip, as if subconsciously pleading her to stay. Makoto sighs a little bit and gives Harry a hug easing him. Harry smiled and subconsciously snuggled closer into her bosom, placing his tiny head on her chest. Makoto smiled at Harry 'Maybe I should rest as well. No telling when the others will be back.' she thought as she snuggled close to him.

She climbed into the bed next to the tiny child and pulled him closer to her body, wrapping her tail across the both of them. Makoto closes her eyes and her final thoughts were of Harry and that she would do everything she can to protect him.


	3. Chapter 3

Makoto slowly opened her eyes and see that it was still night outside the Alucard mansion. She sighed, then looked down at the child in her arms. "Where did you come from little one?" Makoto whispered to herself. She carefully removes the tail from Harry and slides out of bed to avoid waking him up. She gently bent down to give him another kiss on his cheek. She makes sure that Harry was sleeping comfortably before exiting the room, she activates her communicator and calls up Tsubaki and Noel and set it to conference call, and in a near instant Tsubaki and Noel's images pop up.

"Hello, Makoto." Noel greeted. "What is it?"

"Listen, something's happened and I need your advice." Makoto said and recapped what happened earlier to her best friends.

The two girls looked surprised, then Noel cleared her throat. "Makoto...Do you care for this child?"

"Of course I do, I wouldn't be asking you or Tsubaki for advice if I didn't." Makoto said heatedly.

"And you wish to know what to do with him?"

"Again, that's why I called." Makoto said.

"Adopt him." Makoto's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets.

"Is there a bad connection? Because I could have sworn you suggested that I adopt the kid." Makoto said in shock.

"No, you heard correctly. I have faith you'd be a wonderful mother. And from what you've told us, he needs someone like you in his life."

"Tsubaki, Noel, you're my best friends and I love you guys to death but are you insane?!" Makoto said "There's no way I'm ready to be a mother, let alone going about adopting him." she finished.

"Need I remind you of all the times you've spent around children?" Makoto blushed as she remembered that she had had more than a few interactions with innocent children in the past that had always brought a warm smile to her face.

"That's different, look I don't think I'm mother material plain and simple." Makoto said.

"Well how will you know that if you don't try?"

"Look, I can barely take care of myself half the time let alone a kid." Makoto stubbornly insisted.

"That's not true and you know it." Tsubaki said sternly. "If anything, bringing a child into your life will benefit you as much as it does him. I know you dislike living alone."

"Give me one good reason why I should adopt him, one legitimate, plausible and good reason to and I will do it." Makoto said.

"Tell me this...You've interacted with him, correct?"

"Yes."

"And you were kind to him?"

"Well, duh."

"Think about it from his perspective...The first one to ever show him any form of kindness suddenly vanishes from his life. That could be quite emotionally scarring for him." Makoto stood there for a moment absorbing what Tsubaki said. Would Harry be saddened if she was gone? Can she really live with herself if she were to not take a chance at giving Harry the happiness and love that he deserved? Makoto took a deep breath, and made the biggest decision of her life...

"I'll do it. I'll adopt Harry, I can't deny that when I saw that picture that he made when he was three it broke my heart, and if I just up and left him I wouldn't be any better than those monsters that were his relatives." Makoto said.

"Well, I wouldn't quite go that far...But know that you have our support." Noel said, smiling warmly. "I just know that you will be a wonderful mother."

"And you will not be alone in this. You have us to help." Tsubaki said, her eyes glistening with tears.

Makoto teared up as well. "Girls..."

"Hey, you've always helped us out back in the academy so it's our turn to help you." Noel said.

Makoto wiped her tears and smiled. "I'll do my best..."

"How about we schedule some time off and we'll visit you so that Harry can meet his new aunts?" Tsubaki suggested.

Makoto nodded. "Awesome...Sounds great." She said softly.

"It'll be tricky for me since Jin..." Noel trailed off.

"Oh? Is there something you wanna tell us?" Makoto asked slyly.

"It's just that he's become well 'colder' than he normally is." Noel said worriedly.

"Oh..." Makoto understood. "Right...Sorry to hear that..."

"Maybe he needs some time off?" Tsubaki said hopefully.

"I hope that's the case." Noel replied. "Now...You return to Harry, Makoto."

"Okay, laters." Makoto ended the call. After the call was ended, she turned to go back to the room Harry was sees that Harry was still sleeping peacefully 'It looks like I'll be your new mommy.' Makoto thought fondly. 'Wait...What if he doesn't want me to be his new mommy? What if I mess up? What if he thinks I'm a freaky weirdo with a cute fluffy tail?!' She mentally slapped herslef 'No, there's no way that he'll think that. Besides you need to assume that Harry would be ecstatic at the idea of having a mom.' she reassures herself. '...Just in case, though...I think I'll wait for him to call me mom...' At that point Harry started to wake up. He let out a soft groan, and his emerald green eyes slowly opened. Instead of being within the small confines of his cupboard he was laying in an actual bed. He blinked in confusion. This couldn't be right...Him? In a bed? "You're awake, for a moment there I thought you weren't going to wake up considering the beating you had." a woman's voice spoke. The little boy recognized the voice. He turned to see Makoto kneeling by his bedside, elbows rested on the bed, hands under her chin, smiling warmly.

"You're real. I thought I was imagining things." Harry said after a moment. Makoto giggled softly, closing her eyes and tilting her head.

"Of course I'm real, how else did I rescue you from your uncle?" Makoto asks him rhetorically.

"I thought I was still there, and I was gonna wake up and get my daily beating..."

"Harry, you are not going back to that place if I can help it." Makoto said. Then her eyes widened. "Wait...DAILY beating?"

"Well...One of my daily beatings...I get three of them...I-Instead of meal times..."

Makoto resisted the urge to growl 'If that fat bastard wasn't already in jail I would've pummeled him a bit more. Say, there's an idea! I'll make a personal visit to blubberboy and 'interrorgate' him.' Makoto thought evilly. Harry saw the evil grin and the shadowy flames surrounding Makoto and hid under his blankets with a whimper. Makoto sees how Harry was reacting and snaps out of it "I'm sorry, when I heard you say that you were beaten daily it made me mad at your uncle enough to make a personal visit to him and make him know what it felt like." she apologized.

"You shouldn't do that. He was only giving me what I deserved." The beastkin bit her lip.

"Harry that was not teaching a lesson, that was straight up abuse, trust me the jumped up walrus and his brood mare aren't going anywhere for a long while." Makoto said.

Harry looked down. "So I guess I'm gonna live on the streets or something, right?" He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up.

"No Harry, you're going to stay with me, I have a small apartment back home in Shinatsu, but we can easily move into a larger place." Makoto said.

Harry stared at her in shock. "Y-You're taking me...?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, I was actually afraid to. What if you didn't want me or what if I was a terrible caretaker?" Makoto replied.

Harry looked up at her with wide eyes. "Th-That thing you did earlier...When you...p-picked me up...What was it...?" Makoto blinked and tilted her head.

"You mean a hug?" She asked.

"Um...Yes...C-Can I have another one?"

"Sure you can." Makoto smiled and gave Harry another hug much to his enjoyment. This was the scene the Alucard sisters, Valkenhyn and a mysterious fourth guest in a beige hooded cloak sees when they arrived. Rachel smirked and placed a hand on her hip. Raquel was all starry eyed at the cute scene while Valkenhyn was unaffected since he has essentially raised Rachel when she was a child, he's nearly immune to the cute scene. Rachel opened her mouth to speak, but her sister clapped a hand over her mouth, wanting to see how it developed.

After a few moments the two separated and it was then that Makoto took notice of the newly arrived beastkin blushed and smiled slightly. "Um...Hi..."

"That looked so CUTE!" Raquel exclaimed.

"Did it? I hadn't noticed." Makoto replied softly.

"I take it that you've decided upon something about Harry?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah...I'm taking him home with me." Makoto replied, blushing and smiling as she tapped her index fingers together.

"Before that can happen there is the matter of the unwanted tenant in Harry's forehead." Rachel said before turning to the cloaked individual "Trinity, I trust you can handle this?" she asks the figure.

Harry blinked and turned to Makoto. "Wh-What's going on...?" He asked timidly.

The figure spoke in a young woman's voice "Hello Harry, my name is Trinity Glassfill. Miss Rachel has asked of my services to ensure that you would be in excellent health." she replied. Harry tried to make himself as small as possible in Makoto's arms. All of the presences in the room was a little overwhelming for him.

"Harry Miss Gassfill is just going to look you over to see how far the abuse went. Okay?" she tells Harry in a comforting tone.

Harry looked up at his soon-to-be caretaker uneasily, then nodded. "If you're sure..."

"Trust me Harry, I promise that they won't hurt you." Makoto said.

"Even the bunnies?" Harry asked, and Makoto had to restrain herself from laughing at how Harry was describing the Alucard sisters.

"Bunnies?" Rachel said with a raised brow. "Well, I hardly see the comparison between me and a bunny..."

"It's the headband sis, it makes us look like cute rabbits." Raquel had long since ignored any comparison with rabbits in general.

"Well...Perhaps I should consider getting rid of the headband then..."

"It could be worse." Raquel pointed out.

"Oh? How so?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not saying, because if I do, it will happen. I've heard about Litchi's cosplay fetish and I'd rather not be a victim of it." Raquel said shuddering.

Makoto covered Harry's ears. "Ix-nay on the etish-fay."

"Let me rephrase that then 'addiction' would be a better term for it." Raquel amended.

"Better." Makoto replied.

"I've learned not to invoke the great god Murphy's wrath by not saying how things could be worse." Raquel stated.

"I think we're getting off topic here." Platinum said.

"Ah, right." Rachel said "Harry, I'm going to put you into a magical sleep so that Trinity can examine you without a problem." Rachel explained. At the word 'Magical' Harry started to panic.

"Magic?! There's no such thing as magic! That word is forbidden, we're not supposed to ever say it!"

"And who told you that?" Raquel asked getting a sinking feeling as to who told him.

"U-Uncle Vernon..."

"Harry, remember what I told you? Your uncle lied to you, if he told you that magic does not exist..." Makoto trailed off hoping Harry would get the message.

"I-It's real...?" He said softly.

"Exactly!" Makoto said happily, Harry blushed at the praise.

"C-Can I see some?"

"After we check to make sure you're okay." Raquel said with a small smile. Harry gave Makoto one more uneasy look.

"Don't worry, I promise that I'll be right here with you." Makoto said. Harry nodded and relaxed. "Rachel placed her hand on Harry's forehead and channels her magic through it, within seconds Harry was asleep. Makoto didn't let go of him regardless, still wanting to be by his side throughout the procedure.

Trinity carefully runs her hands over Harry "Hmm...it seems that whatever dark power was inside Harry has been significantly weakened." Trinity said.

"Do you think it was a side effect of tapping into the Boundary?" Raquel inquired.

"Perhaps that was the price Harry paid for doing so." Rachel said.

"So...does that mean it'll be easier to take out then?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, but it also means that it will get desperate and try to fight the extraction." Rachel said.

"...That's really bad, isn't it?"

"Very." Rachel said bluntly.

"...What's gonna happen? Is Harry gonna be okay?"

"He will be fine." Raquel assures her.

"So then what's the big issue here?"

"We are talking about an extraction here. Such things are not easily performed, there is the possibility, no matter how remote of something going wrong. As such we are erring on the side of caution just in case such a thing happens." Rachel said.

Makoto nodded. "So are we gonna start now?"

"Okay, I have a hold of it. Beginning extraction now." Trinity said. Makoto tightened her hold on the little boy as the extraction began. The process went smoothly and without a hitch. After a moment the darkness was placed within a crystal that Valkenhyn was carrying.

Makoto sighed with relief. "Glad that didn't hurt him..."

"Agreed, I would hate to see the poor child suffering more than he already has." Rachel agreed.

"So when's he gonna wake up?"

"A standard sleep spell usually lasts six to seven hours." Raquel said.

"Great...So now what do I do?"

"Perhaps you should take this time to return to Privet Drive and see if you can uncover anything that you may have missed upon your initial search?" Valkenhyn suggested.

Makoto nodded. "Yeah...Maybe I can salvage a few things..."

"Valkenhyn will accompany you since he was to also investigate the incident." Rachel said.

Makoto smiled and nodded. "All right, sounds good. Let's get going then." Valkenhyn opens a portal and the two step through and emerge where Makoto ran into him.

"Well...There's Harry's own personal hell..." Makoto said softly as she gestured to the house.

"Perhaps in that hell you'll find a bit of heaven Miss Nanaya." Valkenhyn stated.

Makoto nodded. "Right...I'll try to see if I can salvage a few of those toys the other kid left behind...There's no way he took all of those to the orphanage..." Makoto entered what she assumed to be Dudley's bedroom, she frowned at the numerous broken toys scattered about, the books were torn in half and stuffed animals torn. However, in one corner of the room, she did see a second squirrel plushie that matched the one Harry had. She knelt down and picked it up. It was a cute little plushie...Maybe she'd keep it for herself...

She then entered the living room, she eyes the pictures on the wall noting that each one did not have Harry in them. She let out a soft sigh. "I definitely need to get some pictures of him on my wall..." She said softly. She looked around for any photo albums, after quickly leafing through them she noticed a young girl next to a young Petunia. Makoto blinked and tilted her head. "Hmm? I wonder if that's Harry's mom..."

She decides to head to the attic, she stumbles across a trunk with a tag "Property of Lilly Evans Potter." curious she opens the trunk. "Let me see here..." She sees a small photo album, curious she opens it and to her surprise the photos were moving of their own violation. She blinked as she flipped through the small scrapbook, scenes from Lily's life playing before her. The final photo was her and what she assumed was her husband with an infant Harry smiling at the camera. She felt a pang in her heart, seeing the baby Harry looking so happy and innocent and carefree, blissfully unaware of how hard his life was going to become... Makoto had to wipe her eyes at how happy Harry was when that picture was taken.

'I'll give you more moments like this, Harry...' She thought as she placed her finger over the baby Harry's face. 'I'll make you so happy...Just you wait...' She noticed the journal but decides to leave it alone, it belonged to his actual mother and he should be the one that reads it. So she tucked it away in the small sack she carried with her. There was a knock at the door to the attic and it opens to reveal Valkenhyn. Makoto nodded in his direction. "I...I found a few things that belonged to his mother..." She said.

"Perhaps even though that ghastly woman hated her, she must still love her on some level. Still it does not excuse harming her son." Valkenhyn said picking up the trunk with relative ease.

Makoto nodded in agreement. "...I'm so glad Noel and Tsubaki talked me into adopting him. ..."Hm? What's this?" next to the trunk was a letter and inside it was another photo of Lilly. Makoto picked it up curiously and studied it. As she read the letter she grew angry at this Albus Dumbledore for being the one responsible for placing Harry with his abusive relatives. She shook her head. 'Good luck taking him from me in a different world, old man... But maybe I should take precautions if he somehow has the power to find Harry.' she thought. "Question..." She turned to the werewolf. "If an old wizard were to show up to take Harry from me, how would I get rid of him?"

"Hmm...To be honest, I have no idea, perhaps Madam Rachel may know of a solution." Valkenhyn suggested.

Makoto sighed and nodded. "Right...I'll ask her next time I see her."

"Before I forget I noticed something in the kitchen that may interest you." Valkenhyn said catching the beastkin's attention.

"What is it?" Makoto asked. "I'll go see it right away." She scampered out of the room. Valkenhyn followed. They entered the kitchen.

"Well aside from the usual foodstuffs that was here I noticed a calendar. And a specific date was circled." Valkenhyn pointed at the words 'Freak's Birthday.'

Makoto's eyes widened, and she rubbed her eyes as she looked at the calendar. "...It's...his birthday..." She said softly. "I saved him on his birthday..." She teared up slightly. "Valkenhyn can you take that trunk back to the mansion until I move into my new place?" she asked the butler.

Valkenhyn nodded. "Very well, as you wish." He agreed. As he left, Makoto placed her hand on the calendar. She pulled away a few moments later and reached into her skirt pocket for her wallet. She had enough money left over from her last paycheck to purchase him a gift and a cake...

'But first...paperwork.' Makoto thought as she runs to the nearest NOL branch office. Luckily she was close to Akitsu-Kō the 9th Hierarchical City, and if Makoto remembers right where Harry's relatives were being held. She was extremely anxious to get it over with so she could return to her new charge. She sprinted out of the kitchen, and out the front door. Unfortunately, she slipped on top of the porch and fell into a large snow pile, leaving only her tail poking out, waving in the wind. Valkenhyn for his part did not react at all at the scene before him and with a deft yank pulls Makoto out from the snowbank. Makoto spat out some snow, then shivered from the cold.

"You do realize that if Madam Rachel was here she would openly mock you for not being graceful enough to avoid a snowbank." Valkenhyn said jokingly.

"I was j-just in a hurry...W-W-Won't happen again..." He rolls his eyes and casts a minor heating spell warming Makoto up. Makoto pouted. "I wish I had magic..." She pulled her tail over her body and sighed in bliss. "So waaaarm..."

"Perhaps I can teach you a few minor cantrips sometime." Valkenhyn said.

"Cool, but it'll have to wait. I wanna get everything I have planned ready for Harry." Makoto replied with a smile.

"Then allow me to assist." Valkenhyn said opening a portal in front of Makoto "This portal will take you directly to Akitsu-Kō." Valkenhyn replied.

"Perfect!" Makoto said cheerfully. "Thanks!" She quickly leapt into the portal. What Makoto didn't count on was that the location of the exit portal was near a large snowbank. With a muffled grunt, she found herself buried with a single leg and her tail sticking out. Makoto struggles to get out of her snowy prison, when a cloaked person was wandering by and sees the incident. The figure snickered at Makoto's position.

"Look Sena, some poor sap got stuck!" a girl's voice mocked.

"SHTUP!" Came Makoto's muffled response.

"What was that? I can't understand you there's 'snow' problems on my end." the girl laughed,

"MGNNAKLLYU!"

"Uh, Luna maybe you should help her out." a young boy's voice spoke up.

"Ys! Hlp m ot!" Makoto agreed, her tail wagging back and forth and her leg twitching.

"Hmm...nah!" the girl said.

"SCRW YU!"

"You're one to talk miss indecent exposure." the girl fired back. Makoto let out a frustrated growl. "Anyway, have fun!" the girl joked.

Makoto's leg twitched frantically and her tail whipped wildly in the wind. "LGTYUYUBRT!" All of a sudden the girl stopped and Makoto felt the snow melting around her enough to allow her to escape. She popped her head from the pile and gasped for fresh air. "Thanks!" Makoto said to her mysterious savior and to her surprise it was Trinity. "Oh...You came home?" She asked. "Huh..."

"I apologize for Luna's actions. She is rather spoiled at times." Trinity said.

"Yeah...I can tell." Makoto snarled at the younger girl.

"Sadly I can't help keep her in line seeing as both her and Sena are unaware of my presence." Trinity lamented.

Makoto sighed. 'PLEASE don't let Harry ever act like that brat...' "Anyway what are you doing here?" she asked Trinity.

"Well...I'm here to visit the grave of an old acquaintance." Trinity said softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I offended you." Makoto apologized.

"No, no...Not at all." Trinity replied. "So what about you Makoto? What brings you here?" Trinity asks her.

Makoto smiled softly. "Oh...Well, it's actually about Harry..." She admitted with a small blush.

"Oh?" she asks curious.

"I...well...was kinda sorta wondering if...You had any advice...?"

"Sure, I'll be more than happy to help." Trinity said.

"So what do you need advice about?"

"W-well I was planning on adopting Harry and I was wondering if you had any words of wisdom about how to raise a child?" she asks the spirit.

Trinity adopted a thoughtful expression, raising an index finger to her chin. "Hmm...Let me see..." She replied thoughtfully. "You have to show him the love and affection that he desperately needs. Make sure that he eats healthy and finally when he gets old enough support him in his endeavors. Within reason of course." Trinity said.

Makoto nodded. "Right...I gotcha..." She said softly.

"Are you worried that you won't be a good mother?" Trinity asks her.

Makoto bit her lip and nodded. "Uh-huh..."

"Hey, as long as you love him you'll be a great mother." Trinity reassures.

Makoto blinked brightly and stared at Trinity with wide eyes. "Is that really all it takes?" She asked.

"Ever heard the expression 'Money makes the world go round'? Well Love keeps us together." Trinity said.

Makoto smiled softly. "Yeah...You're right...Maybe I CAN do this...Maybe I WILL be a good mom..."

"Besides, I can tell that he will love the idea of a mother." Trinity points out.

Makoto shook her head. "Actually...I think I'll wait for him to decide when I get to be called his mom...I won't mention the idea of him calling me mom to him, I'll just let him do it when he feels comfortable."

Trinity nodded "I see, well I wish you two the best." she said before turning to leave.

"Wait, Trinity?" Trinity turned to look at Makoto. "Um...Thanks." The beastkin said with a smile.

Trinity smiled back "No problem!" she said before continuing on.

Makoto smiled after her, then turned to leave as well. The adoption forms could wait just a while longer. She had a present and a cake to buy...


	4. Chapter 4

Makoto wanders the streets of the snow laden town searching for the perfect cake for Harry's birthday. 'Hmm...What flavour of cake would he like...?' The beastkin mused as she put a finger under her chin contemplatively. "Hmm..." Makoto thought deeply before an idea hits her 'Instead of buying a cake I could make him one instead!' she thought happily as she heads off to gather ingredients. 'Of course I still don't know what flavour he likes...Maybe I'll just make a vanilla cake... 'Oh better yet Angel Food cake!' she thought.

Smiling giddily, she rushed off to pick up everything she would need. While she was ingredient shopping, she decided that she might as well get buying the present out of the way as well.

"Hmm...now what to get Harry?" Makoto mused to herself. "Something simple...Maybe a stuffed animal? Wait, he already has one..." Makoto mutters. "Colouring book, maybe?"

Makoto thoughts were broken when she spies a shop in simple script says "Anna's." not knowing why she approaches the shop and enters it. "I don't even remember seeing this store a second ago..." Makoto muttered softly. Makoto looks around to see various items scattered throughout the store from training swords to plush dolls.

"Welcome to Anna's! My name is Anna the owner and proprietor of this fine establishment. How may I help you today?" Makoto turned around to see a red haired woman wearing light clothing meant for mobility and speed.

"Um...Hi, I'm looking for a present for a kid I'm adopting...He's had a rough life, and I wanna do what I can to make it better."

"Hmm...Ah!" she exclaimed and headed to the plush toys and started to rummage around until she pulled out something "How about this dragon plush toy?" Anna asks her.

"He's already got a stuffed squirrel. I thought I'd get him something new."

"Tricky customer eh? Let's see what I can scrounge up." Anna said heading into the back of the store Makoto jumped at the sound of various items being moved around loudly. She finally emerged with a triumphant look on her face. "All right then, how about this for the little guy?"

It was a empty photo album "Why this?" she asks the store owner.

Anna smirked. "Oh, it's an explanation you want? That'll be five dollars." Makoto grumbled as she handed her the money. "Thank you!" Anna said.

"Yeah, yeah, now why the photo album?"

"What better gift than creating memories with loved ones?" Anna said simply.

Makoto blinked, then smiled softly. "Oh...I see..." She said. "...It's perfect..."

"That'll be fifteen dollars please." Anna said holding her hand out.

"Sure." Makoto replied as she handed Anna the money.

"Also tax."

"You're evil you know that?" Makoto asks rhetorically as she handed her more money.

"Hey, I love money, is that so wrong?" Makoto grumbled as she left the store with the book. Anna smiled when the door closes "Whelp! Time to move on to the next realm!" she said preparing to go to her next destination.

Makoto sighed and looked at the album with a small smile. Now she just needed to make the cake... Makoto suddenly stopped as a thought crosses her mind. 'Wait, how am I supposed to make the cake without a kitchen?' she thought in a panic. 'Maybe Rachel will let me use her kitchen...?'

Makoto calls out to Rachel hoping that she would hear her "Hey Rachel! I need to borrow your kitchen to bake a cake for Harry. Can you help me out here?" she asks. Rachel opens a portal right underneath Makoto's feet with a shriek she falls through the portal. Makoto landed gracelessly on her butt in the halls of Rachel's castle. "Thank You!" she called out and headed towards where she guesses the kitchens would be.

"Don't make too much of a mess!" She vaguely heard being shouted down the hall. "And do be quick, Harry will be awakening in an hour or so!"

"Can you stall him when he wakes up for a bit? This cake will take a bit longer than expected." Makoto asks.

Rachel sighed. "Very well!"

"Thanks again." she said and got started on the cake.

45 minutes later...

"It's alive...ALIVE!" Makoto cackled as she places the cake on the table.

"What on EARTH are you doing in here?" Racel said with a raised brow as she entered the room.

"Baking." Makoto said.

"Well, if your 'baking' is alive, then it's quite clear you have a problem."

"Sorry, whenever Professor Kokonoe completes an experiment she does that." Makoto blushes in embarrassment.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Anyway, why don't you bring the cake down to the room Harry is sleeping in? He'll be awakening any moment now."

"I need to frost it and put candles on it first." Makoto said.

"I could do it, if you wish to go to his side-"

"Okaythankyoubye!" Makoto said quickly and disappears as though she teleported.

Rachel blinked. "...Well, this is for the best...I'm certain she doesn't know how to make a cake aesthetically pleasing..."

Makoto barely managed to avoid hitting anything due to her reflexes and reaction time. Soon she was standing at Harry's bed panting slightly. She made her way over to his bedside, sitting in the chair Rachel had been using when she was watching him. She could hardly wait to treat Harry to his first birthday party. Soon Harry groaned as he was waking up from the sleep spell. The little boy's eyes scanned his surroundings, before eventually falling onto the beastkin smiling at him.

"Hey Harry, how are you feeling?" she gently asks him. Harry smiled sleepily and reached over to her, hoping for a hug. Makoto smiled and bent down to give him one. She held him tightly into her bosom, running her fingers through his messy dark hair. "Come on Harry, I have a nice surprise for you." Makoto said carrying Harry to the kitchen.

Harry looked up at her as she carried him, and noticed the ears atop her head for the first time. "Um, Miss Makoto?" Harry asks shyly.

"Hm? What is it?" she asks curiously.

"C-can I scratch your ears?" he asks her. Makoto stopped in her tracks and looked down at him with a raised brow.

"Uh, sure I guess." Makoto said. Harry slowly reached up to do so...only to find he couldn't reach. Makoto chuckled and put Harry down and she bent down to give Harry better access "Here you go Harry." she said.

Harry smiled appreciatively, then reached up and began to scratch the beastkin's ears. "They're so soft..."

"They are aren't they?" Makoto said. She smirked. "Wait until you see my tail."

"Huh?" Harry asks before she wraps him up with her tail enveloping him in fluffy goodness. Harry's eyes widened, and he stared down at the soft appendage. He blinked, and a delighted smile slowly creeped onto his face.

"Cute fluffy tails for the win!" Makoto said jokingly making Harry laugh.

The little boy hugged the tail tightly, resting his head on it. "It's softer than the pillow..." Makoto giggled.

"Well don't fall asleep on me now, I still have that surprise for you." Makoto said gently unwrapping her tail from Harry. Harry was slightly disappointed, but he smiled regardless and wrapped his tiny arms around Makoto. She smiled and made her way to the kitchen. She was grinning excitedly, anxious to see Harry's reaction to his first birthday cake.

Soon they entered the kitchen and much to Makoto's surprise the cake that she left to be frosted and needed candles was already done. It was obvious that Rachel did the job but what was surprising is the fact that she WAS able to do it in the first place. "Huh...That was quick..."

"What's this Miss Makoto?" Harry asks her.

Makoto smiled. "THIS, Harry, is YOUR birthday cake." She said proudly. "I made it myself...but a friend of mine iced it..."

"What's a birthday?" Harry asks her.

Makoto sighed. "It's...a celebration...Of the day you came into this world..."

"Then I shouldn't have one then." Harry said sadly. Makto's ears drooped sadly, and she knelt down to his level and cupped his cheeks in her hands.

"Harry, you deserve a birthday, just like you deserve the love and affection that was denied of you for so long. I promise that I will take care of you and never be like your relatives." Makoto promised him.

"But...The freakishness needs to be beaten out of me...I don't like being a freak..."

"You aren't a freak Harry, you're normal like everyone else. I mean the less ignorant people out there called me a freak when I was your age. But you know what? I didn't let it get to me, and I became as awesome as I am now." Makoto explained.

Harry sniffled slightly and hugged her. "R-Really?"

"Of course, and because of that I met my two best friends Noel and Tsubaki. I promised them that they would meet you soon." Makoto said ruffling Harry's hair "They are going to love you." she finished by lighting the candles "Now make a wish and blow out the candles." she kissed his forehead before letting Harry get to blow out the candles. Harry could only stare at the small cake, not believing his good fortune.

With a deep breath he blows out the candles and silently makes a wish. 'I wish for a mommy.' he thought as the last flickering flame goes out.

Makoto smiled and patted Harry's head. "Now don't tell anyone what you wished for, or it won't come true."

"Really? But what if it was really important?" he asks her. Makoto looked thoughtful.

"You can tell me when you feel comfortable about it okay?" she said to him.

Harry looked up at her and smiled softly. "Thank you...For everything..."

"It was no problem Harry." Makoto replied hugging him. "Now let's have some cake!"

"May I have some as well?" Rachel asks entering the kitchens.

Makoto smiled and nodded. "Yeah!" Makoto carefully sliced the cake and handed Rachel and Harry a slice. Harry looked at his slice for a few moments, as if still in disbelief that he was being offered something. "Go ahead, eat up." Makoto said handing Harry a fork. Harry accepted the fork, and looked nervously between it and the cake. He finally took some cake onto his fork... His eyes widened at the first taste of cake and started to eat the rest of it. Makoto giggled at the expression on his face as he ate his cake.

As soon as he finished Makoto grabs a washcloth and wipes his face clean. She smiled at him as he blushed.

"This is an excellent cake, I had no idea that you could bake well." Rachel commented.

"Thanks." Makoto said absentmindedly as she picked Harry up, sat down and placed him on her lap. Makoto smiled as memories of home came "When you have a lot of siblings to take care of you learn how to cook quickly." she said remembering the numerous family dinners that was chaotic to say the least.

Harry looked up at Makoto. "Um...What's your family like? Are they nice like you?"

"They're a bit crazy at times but I wouldn't have it any other way." Makoto said.

"W-Would they like me...?"

"They will Harry, I promise." she answered.

"P-Promise...?"

"I've never broken a promise to anyone Harry and that won't start now or ever." Makoto said. She gently bent down and kissed the tip of his nose. "I went back to your FORMER home and found a few things of yours." she said handing Harry the items she recovered. Harry's face immediately brightened upon seeing his beloved toy squirrel. He grabbed it and hugged it tightly.

Makoto smiled at his reaction "So what's the name of your toy Harry?" Rachel asks curiously remembering the nights she slept with her plush bat doll Mr. Fangs when she was a child.

Harry blushed and looked down at the small squirrel. "Um...Th-This is Chip..." He made the small toy wave its stubby arm in greeting.

"Aw, he's so cute!" Makoto gushed making Harry blush.

Harry made the small squirrel gesture up to him, as if trying to communicate, then held him up to ear level. "Um...C-Chip says thank you..."

"I wasn't only talking about Chip." Makoto replied. Harry blushed deeper at that comment.

"Perhaps you should give him a tour of one of the cities and get him some new clothing?" Rachel suggested.

Makoto grinned. "I'll do that first thing in the morning!" She looked at the clock. "It IS getting pretty late..."

"Then allow me to escort you to a guest room." Rachel said.

Makoto smiled. "You sure it's no trouble? You did a lot for me..."

"It's the least I can do." Rachel said before the trio heads off. Soon they were walking the many hallways of the Alucard mansion before stopping in front of a room "Here you are. I wish you a pleasant evening." she finished before dissolving into multiple bats and disappears.

Makoto watched the bats disappear, then looked down at Harry. "...So are you still awake from your sleep, sweetie?" Harry looked up at her.

"Um...I'm not too tired, if that's what you mean..."

"Then I'll stay up with you for a bit. We can get to know each other a little more."

They entered the room, inside was a four poster bed with a small vanity near it, a couch, coffee table made out of marble, and chairs, there was a fireplace but it was unlit, at the other end of the room was a door leading to a separate bathroom. Harry was wide-eyed at the accommodations, Makoto looked impressed remembering a few high end hotels that she stayed in the past.

Makoto picked up Harry and placed him on the bed, she gave him a mischievous smile before she starts to tickle him. Harry let out a series of soft giggles, and Makoto felt her heart warm at the adorable sounds. Harry had such a sweet smile, and his laughter was a wonderful sound to behold...She hoped to get him to do it without tickling him sometime soon.

Makoto finally stops tickling Harry, he was smiling despite being out of breath "So Harry what do you want to do?" Makoto asks suddenly remembering that she hasn't seen a single game throughout the room.

Then she remembered. "Oh! That's right! I totally forgot to show you the rest of the stuff I brought from that...place..." She remembered that Valkenhyn had the trunk stashed away somewhere "Valky! Can you please send the trunk here?" she asks and a portal open and the trunk was slowly placed on the floor before dissipating "Thank you!" she said as soon as the portal vanishes.

Harry looked at the trunk in surprise. "What's that, Miss Makoto?" He said softly.

"I found this trunk in the attic. The owner was Lilly Potter, I may be wrong but I'm assuming Lilly was your mother before she died." Makoto said equally as soft.

Harry looked down. "I...I don't know my mommy's name...I don't know about my parents...My aunt and uncle didn't tell me anything..."

"Somehow I'm not surprised." Makoto mutters "Inside the trunk is some of her personal effects, they rightfully belong to you Harry since you are related to Lilly." Makoto said.

Harry looked at Makoto. "Lilly...That's my mommy's name?"

"Yes, Harry it is. Maybe we should wait tomorrow before opening it." Makoto suggested. Harry looked at her and nodded. She grinned. "And now, your birthday present!" Makoto brought out the photo album that she bought at Anna's "Here you go Harry." she said kissing him on the forehead.

Harry stared at the gift in shock. "F-For me...?"

"It's a photo album, this will hold pictures that are important so when you get older you can look back through this and recall the happiest memories that occurred." Makoto explained. Then her pupils dilated. "Shoot! I should've gotten on of you eating your first birthday cake..."

Harry tilted his head to the side "What do you mean Miss Makoto?" he asks her.

"I...I wanna capture all of your best memories in this album..."

"It's okay Miss Makoto. I don't need a album to remember them." Harry said. Makoto smiled and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into her lap and cuddling him tightly. Harry heard a rhythmic sound coming from Makoto's chest "Miss Makoto, what's that beating noise coming from your chest?" he asks her.

Makoto blinked and tilted her head. "Huh? Oh, that? I think you mean my heartbeat..."

"It sounds nice." Harry said sleepily, the sounds of Makoto's heartbeat was like a lullaby lulling Harry to sleep. Before he knew it Harry was sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face. Makoto blinked, then felt as if her heart was dissolving.

'I so wish for a camera right now.' Makoto thought as she decided to get some rest herself. She let out a soft yawn, then climbed under the covers, making sure not to wake Harry. She pulled the blankets up just under her chin, then pulled Harry towards her tightly so that his tiny head was resting in the crook of her neck. Then, under the blankets, she moved her large bushy tail, and wrapped it gently around the little boy's tiny body.

Makoto smiled as she closes her eyes and moments later she too falls asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Makoto yawned as she slowly opened her eyes to see Harry snuggling against her. She smiled at his cute expression on his face. 'I'll be the best mom ever, Harry. Just you wait.' She thought as she placed her hand on his cheek and stroked his face gently.

There was a gentle knock at the door, it opens to reveal Valkenhyn "Ah, good morning. Madam Rachel and Raquel are in the dining hall awaiting you." he said before leaving. Makoto pouted and looked at the still sleeping Harry. She didn't want to wake him up. He looked so peaceful and cuddly in her tail... However, the growling of her stomach disagreed with that decision. She let out a soft whine, then sighed and gently shook Harry awake.

"Harry, it's time to wake up." she said gently. Harry's eyes opened, and he realized his comfortable position.

"Good morning Miss Makoto." he said sleepily as he starts to sit up.

"Good morning, sweetie." Makoto cooed before kissing his cheek. "Sleep okay?"

"Yes I did Miss Makoto." he answered her.

"Good. Nice and comfy, right?" Harry nodded his head yes as Makoto picked him up "Come on Rachel and her sister are waiting for us." she said carrying him out of the room. Harry was still a little groggy, so he rested his head on her shoulder, forcing himself to keep his eyes open.

The two make their way to the dining hall to see Rachel and Raquel in mid conversation only to stop when Makoto and Harry entered.

"Hey, Raquel! Where were you last night?" Makoto asked.

"I was in the study catching up on a few novels that I had neglected to finish the last time I was here." Raquel answered. Makoto nodded, then moved to sit at the table.

Valkenhyn entered with a small notepad "Ladies, and Master Harry, what would you like to eat for breakfast?" he asks the group.

"Um...I'll just have what everyone else wants..." Harry said softly when they all looked to him.

"Harry, you can have whatever you want for breakfast." Makoto said softly.

"Um...I...I don't know, really..." Harry said softly.

"Then how about something simple? A bowl of oatmeal with butter, sugar and cinnamon mixed in for Harry." Makoto said. Harry smiled appreciatively at his caretaker.

"Eggs, sausage links, toast and orange juice for me." Raquel said.

Valkenhyn wrote that down "How would you like your eggs madam?" he asked her.

"Over easy." was the reply.

"And how about you, Miss Makoto? What would you like to have?"

"Waffles, sausage and syrup." was her reply.

"Madam Rachel?" he asks her after writing down her order.

"I will have what Harry is having."

"Very well then, I shall return soon with your meals." he said vanishing into a portal presumably leading towards the kitchens.

"Do you use portals to go everywhere?" Makoto asked with a raised brow.

"Not always, but they can cut down on the travel time." Raquel said.

"Well, yeah...This IS a pretty big place." Makoto admitted.

"At one point there were several of us and not to mention servants, but time and the Black Beast rendered all but us extinct." Rachel said.

"Oh...I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be. Time healed most of the wounds the beast inflicted upon the world but sadly there are still scars from then." Raquel stated. Makoto nodded sadly, and there was a long silence.

Valkenhyn returned pushing a cart full of food towards the group "Breakfast is served." he said before standing by for any new orders. Everyone grabbed their meals from the cart, making sure to thank Velkenhyn.

"So where are you heading for when you take Harry shopping for clothes?" Rachel asks Makoto.

Makoto put a finger under her chin thoughtfully. "Hmm...Well...There's this one store in the mall that has really cute clothes for kids..." The beastkin grinned as she pictured Harry wearing a little pair of overalls. It was an adorable thought.

"Maybe I'll tag along. It's been awhile since I did a shopping run." Raquel mused.

Makoto turned to her with a smile. "Well, okay. It might help to have another girl's opinion on the clothes I get for Harry. I have some REALLY cute ideas in mind..."

Raquel shuddered "Please tell me that you're not going to go overboard with the clothing." she said desperately.

Makoto looked at the vampire and laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not Noel." She shuddered at the memory of her shopping trips with Noel. She may be stoic, but she loved her clothes...

"I do know of a few stores in Kazemotsu that sells some excellent clothes for children." Raquel said.

Makoto smiled. "Awesome! Lead the way then."

Raquel snaps her fingers and a portal to Kazemotsu opens "Follow me please." she said entering the portal.

Makoto smiled down at Harry, who was looking up at her nervously. "Ready to go, sweetie?" She asked as she placed her hand on his head.

"Y-yes Miss Makoto." Harry said nervously eyeing the portal with apprehension.

Makoto noticed the look in his eyes, then looked at the portal and smiled sympathetically. "It looks scary, but it's fine." She assured him. "It's not gonna hurt us, it's only gonna take us where we need to go." Makoto picked Harry up and she exclaims "Allons-y!" before entering the portal. Harry blinked in confusion, puzzled by what she just said. "It's French for 'let's go!'." she explained.

Harry looked at her and nodded. "Oh...French...Cool." Makoto laughed as they exited the portal, Harry was in awe of the port town, all the beauty of it as well as the hustle and bustle of the tourist town. "Wow...It's so pretty..." He said softly. "And...And big..."

"Not surprising since this is a major tourist city." Makoto said.

"I like it here." Harry admitted with a smile and a soft blush.

"Well then, let's get shopping!" Raquel said enthusiastically as they head into the port city.

Makoto smiled. "She seems pretty enthusiastic for someone who was worried I'd go overboard."

"So where to first?" Rachel said.

"Well, we're following your sister." Makoto replied with a shrug.

"Family, you can't live with them, you can't live without them." Rachel quoted as she chases her sister.

"I know that's right." Makoto said with a chuckle as she scooped Harry into her arms, held him tightly and jogged after them.


	6. Chapter 6

Makoto and Harry wander around the busy streets looking right and left at the numerous shops and restaurants, the aroma of the various foods were like an invitation to a feast fit for the deities themselves. "Maybe we should stop for lunch later..." Makoto said, her mouth watering. "There's so many delicious looking food places here..."

"Um, Miss Makoto?" Harry asks the beastkin.

"Yes Harry?" Makoto replies.

"Where are Miss Rachel and Miss Raquel?" he says, Makoto looks around and sees that somehow the two vampires managed to separate themselves from them.

Makoto blinked. "...I should have been paying more attention, huh?" She said sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head.

"It's okay Miss Makoto we'll find them." Harry said.

"Yeah...They can't have wandered off TOO far."

Harry pointed in a random direction "How about we head that way?" he asks her.

"All right, worth a look." Makoto shrugged as she picked him up.

They follow the direction Harry pointed to which led to a nearby park, seeing as neither vampire was nearby they decided to rest for a bit before continuing on. Makoto sighed an sat on a bench, Harry in her lap, wrapping her arms around him.

"It is really nice out here Miss Makoto." Harry said enjoying the nice breeze.

"Uh-huh...It is, isn't it?" Makoto replied, smiling as the light breeze blew through her hair. "You know if I had a basket full of food and a blanket this would be the perfect weather for a picnic." Makoto mused aloud. She smiled down at Harry. "You know what? Let's do that someday, just the two of us...I'll learn what your favourite foods are and pack them up, and we'll eat it all here..."

Harry smiled "I would like that Miss Makoto." he said.

"Maybe while I'm at it I'll take you to the beach and teach you how to swim. And we'll have a cook out at night underneath the stars. How does that sound?" Makoto asked him. Harry's smile widened and he looked up at Makoto happily. It sounded amazing... Makoto grinned.

"Maybe once I introduce you to your aunt Noel and your aunt Tsubaki, we can all do something fun together...Funny, I seem to be remembering all the friends I made back in the academy, like Mai. I wonder how she's doing? Maybe I should look her up." Makoto said already thinking about future plans, as long as she keep him away from Kagura. She doesn't want Harry to grow up to be a shameless flirt that drinks more than doing actual work. She shuddered at the thought of sweet little Harry growing up to be such a sleazeball. She held him tighter. "...You're a good kid, sweetie...A really, REALLY good kid..."

"You're very nice too Miss Makoto." Harry said making her heart melt at the sheer adorableness that was radiating from him. She turned him around and held him closer, resting his tiny head on her chest. Suddenly Harry frowned and sniffed the air "What stinks?" he asks curiously looking around for the source of the smell.

Makoto stiffened, and her hold on him suddenly became protective. She instinctively rolled to the right holding onto Harry as a blob of black sludge slams into the ground where she and Harry were, the blob reforms itself to an almost upright position, upon closer inspection the blob isn't made out of sludge but rather billions of insects. It was roughly the size of a human with no arms or legs and a white mask with just the eyes and mouth was on it's body.

"ARAKUNE!" Makoto gasped then growled at the former human, her maternal instincts going on all cylinders wanting to protect Harry.

Harry looked at the monster and whimpered as he clutched to his caretaker's clothes. "Wh-What's that...?"

"Harry get back, I'll deal with him." Makoto growls at the monster, her tail standing on end.

**_"Kehkehkehkehkeh! Azure, he's been tainted by the Azure!" _**

Harry whimpered softly and covered his eyes. Makoto rushed at the mass of insects and tried to slam a fist into it, only for it to dissolve and reform behind her. She gave a sharp scream as Arakune slashed her arm with a segmented leg. Harry stared in horror as Makoto's arm bled.

Makoto gritted her teeth and unleashes a barrage of punches all hitting their mark and the last one sending the monster flying back. Harry sighed in relief, glad she seemed to be in relatively decent condition.

Makoto smirked at her victory only to stare in shock as the former human gets up and even though it had no facial expressions you could tell it was mad, with a scream of rage it launches itself at Makoto. She barely had enough time to cross her arms in order to protect herself from the assault.

Harry was terrified. This was a horrifying sight for a little boy, seeing his caretaker getting assaulted by an unknown monster.

Makoto screamed as Arakune started to squeeze her tighter hoping to break her bones. She struggles to escape but it seems that every attempt to do so makes it that much harder to break out. Harry couldn't watch anymore. He covered his eyes. Makoto's scream made Harry's eyes snap open, it felt as if something had snapped inside of him.

Suddenly, Arakune was violently and abruptly thrown off of Makoto. She looked at Harry, he was walking towards Arakune with rage in his eyes and he was being struck by an invisible force coming from Harry he spoke as each blow hit the creature "YOU!" *wham.* "WILL!" *wham* "NOT!" *wham* "HURT! *wham* "MY!" *wham* "MOMMY!" and with a final scream Arakune was sent flying. Makoto stood there in shock but snapped out of it when Harry collapses like a puppet who's strings had been cut. He was completely unconscious, still and silent.

"Harry! Harry!" Makoto shouted trying to wake him up. She scooped him up, and saw the steady rise and fall of his chest. Thankfully he was still breathing.

"Makoto, what happened? We could feel Harry's power from where we were." Raquel said coming onto the scene. Makoto snapped her head over to look at the vampire.

"Where the hell were you two? Arakune showed up and nearly killed me! If it wasn't for Harry I would've been dead by now." Makoto growled at the two vampires. The two sisters stepped back nervously.

"I apologize, it was my fault that you had lost track of us. I haven't seen my older sister in so long I rushed on ahead." Rachel said.

"And now Harry's unconscious!"

Raquel bent down and scanned Harry "It's okay, he's just sleeping. Apparently what power he used wore him out." she said.

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

Makoto growled "Arakune happened, he ambushed us. He said something about Harry being tainted by the Azure but I was too focused on protecting Harry, in the end Harry was the one that saved me. And he called me 'mommy' right before he blasted him off to who knows where." Makoto said.

Rachel's eyes widened, and she blinked. Raquel smiled widely. "Awwww...That's ADORABLE." She said.

"Rachel? How soon can I adopt Harry?" she asks the vampire.

"Well...I'd say very soon." Rachel replied.

"Good, because I have a plan for when it happens. I promised Harry a beach party with my friends so that's when I'll spring it." Makoto said.

"That's...beautiful." Rachel smiled.

"If you want, the both of you can attend as well." Makoto said.

"Really? You'd like us there?" Rachel asked.

"Why not? You helped Harry and not to mention removed that foul creature that was in his forehead." Makoto replied.

Raquel smiled. "...Thank you. We'll be there."

"Great, as soon as I get everything set up I'll let you know when to show up." Makoto said happily.

"Yes, but for now, we must focus on the matter of shopping." Rachel said. Makoto was about to speak when her stomach decided to voice its opinion.

"Right...Shopping...But..uh...Can...Can we get something to eat first?"

"Of course, although Raquel is buying." Rachel aid.

"Yeah. ...Wait, what?" The older vampire said.

"It's your fault that Makoto couldn't find you when you ran off, so you'll have to pay for it. Literally in this case." Rachel said.

Raquel pouted. "You're cruel...Fine." Makoto laughed and picked up Harry and she decided upon the most expensive place she could think of. By the end of the meal Raquel's purse will be crying for mercy. Raquel did not like the look in her eyes. Rachel laughed at her sister's expression.

"I know a very good place to eat indeed..."

'Why me?' Raquel thought as they literally drag her along to the restaurant of Makoto's choice. She cried when she saw the prices. By this time Harry had woken up.

"Hmm...? Miss Makoto...?"

"Hey Harry, how are you feeling kiddo?" Makoto asks softly.

"B-Better...Are...Are you...o-okay...?"

"Yeah, thanks to you Harry." she answered.

"I'm glad..."

"Same here, now how about you order something nice for yourself? Miss Raquel is paying so feel free to get whatever you want from the menu." Makoto said in a sweet tone that made Raquel flinch. Harry looked over the menu, trying to find the least expensive item.

"I don't know what to get Miss Makoto. Do you have any ideas?" Harry asks her. Makoto looked for the most expensive thing on the menu.

"How about a large plate of meatbuns?" she suggested.

"Or you could have some breadsticks!" Raquel said desperately.

"I think I'll try the meatbuns Miss Makoto." Harry said much to Raquel's sorrow.

"Me too." Makoto agreed.

"As will I." Rachel said. "And the table next to us seems like they could use a few as well. I would also like to order your most expensive wine." Rachel finished, Raquel hung her head in defeat.

"You're the worst sister ever..."

"Have fun washing the dishes then." Rachel fired back.

"I rest my case." Makoto had to restrain from laughing too loud at how the two were going at it. Harry giggled softly as well.

"Well then, LET'S EAT!" Makoto said and the feast began.

Raquel had anime tears streaming down her face by the end. The owner was smiling so brightly it actually hurt to watch happen. "Here is your bill." Raquel looked at the bill and she seemingly turned to stone and shattered.

Harry blinked. "Um...I think Miss Raquel's dead..."

Rachel tapped Raquel's form "I do believe that she's in some kind of shock." she replied in an amused manner.

"Wow...That IS expensive." Makoto mused, looking over the receipt. "Makes me glad that Taokaka wasn't with us." she finished. She suddenly smiled slightly at the thought of introducing Taokaka to Harry. 'Maybe after things settle down a bit.' Makoto thought to herself. 'She'll scare him the way he is now. Maybe I should teach him a few things. So he won't always rely on his powers.' she continued. 'But...that can wait until he's a little older. Yeah, it should wait until he's had a full childhood.' Makoto thought. She smiled down gently at Harry. "So, ready to get some new clothes?" Makoto asks Harry.

Harry looked at her. "Um...Are my...normal clothes not okay?"

"Harry, those clothes are not fit for someone of your physical stature. You need something more fitting and easy to move around in."Rachel replied. Harry nodded, showing he understood.

Makoto looked at his over sized sneakers "Maybe some sturdy shoes for when he's active?" Makoto asks Rachel.

"Indeed. And he'll require proper nightwear. Perhaps a couple of formal suits for those special occasions." Rachel suggested.

Makoto grinned. "Awww, he'd look sooooo cute in a little tux..."

"He would look rather dashing." Rachel agreed. Harry blushed bashfully.

So the group make their way through several shops and had gotten Harry several clothes. By the time they were finished the sun was about to set on the port city. "Will there be anything else, dear?" Rachel asked Makoto. Raquel's legs were shaking having been designated the pack mule for the group.

"Why are you torturing me?"

"You deserved it for abandoning Makoto and I." Rachel said. She simply groaned in response.

"Um, I can help you if you want Miss Raquel." Harry offered.

"Nope." Makoto replied calmly, tightening her hold on him.

"My sister needs to learn a bit more responsibility. As such she needs additional lessons on that." Rachel supplied with a disturbingly evil grin on her face.

"Why do I visit you?"

"We're family Raquel. Albeit a slightly unusual one but family nonetheless." Rachel points out "That and you can't resist Valkenhyn's famous bloodberry teacakes." Rachel said. "Now will there be anything else, Makoto?"

"I really can't think of anything else Harry would need. Do either of you have any thoughts?" she asks the vampires.

"Playthings?" Rachel suggested.

"A few toys could be nice."

"Ah, here we are." Rachel said pointing towards a nearby toy store. "Wow, what a nice place! There's lots of things we can get you here, Harry!"

"Let's keep it reasonable." Makoto said carefully looking over the selection of toys they have. "What do you want, Harry?" Harry pointed at a couple of plush animals a matching pair of deer, a buck and a doe. Makoto smiled. "...Like your mom and dad..." She breathed.

Raquel tilted her head "His mom and dad?" she asks. Makoto nodded absentmindedly.

"Yeah, his parents had the ability to change into deer." she replied.

Harry blinked. "They...They did...?"

Makoto nodded "They left notes on how they did it, but they recommended that you should be older before attempting it." Makoto said purchasing the two plush animals. Harry smiled and hugged the cuddly toys close.

"We should head back to the manor, I'm sure Valkenhyn has dinner prepared." Rachel spoke.

"...Harry, is there anything else you'd like to have?" Makoto asked.

Harry yawned a bit "No Miss Makoto." he said tiredly. Makoto wordlessly picked out a small toy car so he would have something besides stuffed animals.

Rachel teleports the quartet back to the manor where Valkenhyn was waiting for them. Harry stared wordlessly at the toy car, stunned by how much care Makoto had been showing for him.

Valkenhyn looked at the group "Welcome home Madam Rachel, Madam Raquel, Miss Nanaya and Master Harry. Dinner shall be ready shortly." he said leading the entourage to the dining room.

As he did so, Harry looked up at Makoto. "Th-Thank you so much...F-For everything..."

Makoto smiled at Harry "No problem Harry, you deserve it for all the crap you went through." she said sincerely. Then her ears flattened against her head when she realized she said a word she'd prefer he didn't say. "Eep! I'm sorry!" Makoto apologized quickly.

"F-For what?" Harry asked, confused.

"Well, I said a semi-bad word." she explained.

"Oh...I...I won't say it...I don't want to make you mad."

"But I shouldn't have said it in the first place Harry." Makoto pointed out.

"Okay..." Harry replied, unsure of what to say.

"Anyway, I'm sure Valkenhyn has made us something good to eat." she said. Harry smiled. He did enjoy Valkenhyn's cooking... Valkenhyn collected the shopping bags stating that they will be taken to Makoto's room. Makoto thanked him and sat at the table, Harry in her lap.

"Tonight's special this evening is classic lasagna with garlic bread." Valkenhyn said bringing out the dishes.

"Wonderful!" Rachel said. "Thank you, Valkenhyn."

Dinner went on with quiet conversation, by the time desert came Harry was about to fall asleep from food coma. Makoto giggled. "Harry, do you wanna go to bed?"

"Yes, Miss Makoto." he answered yawning. Makoto kissed his cheek gently.

"Okay then, let's get you changed." she said looking for some sleep clothes that they bought earlier. She couldn't wait to see how he looked in the teddy footie pajamas she purchased for him. When Harry was fully dressed Makoto barely suppressed a squeal at how cute he was. "Oh my gosh, I LOVE the way it looks on you!" She gushed. "You're like a cuddly little teddy bear!" Harry blushed at Makoto's words.

"I'm not that cute..." He mumbled softly. Makoto frowned a little bit before bending down to give him a comforting hug.

She whispered into his ear "Harry, you are cute. Don't believe what your relatives said about you." she gently squeezed him enveloping him in a soft warmth. Harry sniffled softly, tears forming in his eyes. Makoto gently pulled away before speaking "Harry, I know things are confusing right now, but I promise everything will be alright." she said to him. Harry wordlessly stared at her for a few moments...then, he threw his tiny arms around her and began to sob softly into her chest. Makoto gently ran her fingers through his hair as his muffled cries made it feel like a knife stab into the heart. "It's okay, sweetie...It's okay...I'm right here for you..."

"You promise?" Harry asked her. Makoto kissed his forehead, allowing her lips to linger for a few moments before picking him up and holding him against her chest. "I'll always be there for you." She promised. "Cross my heart..."

"Thank you Miss Makoto." Harry said yawning. He rested his head on her shoulder, smiling tearfully. Makoto picked Harry up "Well enough of the drama, let's get to sleep." she said placing Harry on the bed. Once again, she held him tightly once they were under the covers, and curled her tail around his tiny form. "Goodnight Harry." Makoto said.

"Goodnight Miss Makoto." Harry replied. As Harry snuggled into the warm fluff of her tail, he mumbled something softly.

Makoto could have sworn she picked up the words 'love' and 'mommy'. Makoto's heart swelled as her maternal instincts made it feel right.

"...I love you, Harry..." She whispered softly in his ear. "So, SO much..." She closes her eyes and the sound of Harry's heartbeat lulls her to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The 11th Hierarchical City of Shinatsu is a rather bustling city, it's also the birthplace of Makoto Nanaya, with Harry on her shoulders she easily navigates the streets of the city as she heads towards her small apartment. They had left Rachel's mansion that morning. It was a shame...Rachel's mansion was much better than Makoto's ordinary apartment... But they can't really stay inside a perpetually nighttime pocket dimension forever. Oh well. At least Harry was enjoying his spot on her shoulders. "Wow, it's so big." Harry remarked while looking at the elephants, Makoto decided to take Harry to the zoo and show him some animals that live there.

"I know. That's how I felt about them too." Makoto giggled.

"So where should we head to next Miss Makoto?" Harry asked.

"Hmm...Wanna see the reptile house?"

Harry smiled "Sure Miss Makoto." he said as they head into the enclosure.

Little did they know they were about to make an amazing discovery. Harry clutched onto Makoto tightly as the darkness of the place was scaring him slightly. "Hey...It's all right." Makoto reassured softly.

Harry calmed down slightly, when they approach the snake exhibit he could hear several voices but didn't know where they were coming from. "M-Miss Makoto...Who's talking...?"

Her ears moved around a bit before she could answer "What are you talking about? We're the only ones here." indeed they were literally the only ones inside the exhibit at the moment.

"But...I hear voices."

"Are you feeling okay Harry?" Makoto asks concerned.

"I...I don't know...I'm scared..."

"Hey, don't worry I'm here for you. I promise." Makoto promised. "Nothing will hurt you while I'm alive."

Harry smiled at Makoto's words. "Thanks, Miss Makoto."

'Hm? It seems that a biped is able to hear us.' a hissing voice spoke and a king cobra raised its head to look at the two, 'Yes, a speaker as I live and breathe.' it said catching the attention of all the other snakes in the enclosure.

"Hello...? Who's there?" Harry asked.

The cobra tapped the window gaining their attention 'I did speaker.' it hissed.

Miss Makoto, the snake is talking to me!"

"What? That's impossible!" Makoto said.

"But...I can hear him..." Harry squeaked.

She looked at the cobra "Okay, tap the window once for yes and twice for no." Makoto said felling embarrassed at the fact that she is doing this "Did you talk to Harry?" she asked. Her eyes bugged out when the cobra tapped its head on the glass once. "C-can you understand me?" she asked the snake. The snake nodded. THE SNAKE NODDED. 'Okay, I am officially freaking out here.' Makoto thought as Harry approached the cobra.

"Um...What's your name?" Harry asked softly, timidly.

'You may call me Tiresias young speaker.' the cobra replied.

"Tiresias...Wow..." Harry breathed.

And you are?' it asked.

"H-Harry." Harry replied softly, simultaneously unnerved and amazed.

Now that introductions are out of the way, what brings you here young speaker? Tiresias asks.

"Um...M-Miss Makoto brought me...to the zoo..."

'Ah, so this was just coincidence, then again perhaps not. Maybe fate has something in store for you speaker.' Tiresias replied.

Harry looked confused and turned to Makoto. "Um, can you tell me what it said?" Makoto asked Harry.

"I-It said 'fate might have something in store for me...'"

"What did it mean by that?" she asked.

"I don't know..." The little boy admitted.

'The future is always in a state of constant flux, thus there is no definite future. Predicting possible outcomes can allow you to see the variations but only to a degree.' Tiresias explained. Harry didn't understand it, being so young... 'I cannot say what will happen but I will part you with a warning: Stay away from the false Ouroboros for he is an abomination that will doom the world.' Tiresias warned.

Harry looked terrified. Makoto glared at Tiresias "What did you tell him?" she growled at the snake.

The snake looked terrified as it shrunk back from her gaze. Harry placed a hand on Makoto's arm, she looked down to see Harry giving her a innocent look. "Don't be mad, Miss Makoto."

"Makoto? Is that you?" a woman's voice spoke, the two turned to see a woman with red hair and green eyes wearing a blue and white dress and matching shoes.

"Tsubaki?" Makoto asked. Tsubaki smiled happily and nodded. "Tsubaki!" Makoto said happily and launches herself at her longtime friend.

Tsubaki immediately returned the embrace, laughing happily. Makoto looked at Harry "Harry, this is one of my best friends from my days at the academy Tsubaki Yayoi. Tsubaki, this is Harry Potter, the boy I was telling you about."

Tsubaki knelt down to Harry's level, smiling. "Hello Harry, it is nice to meet you." Tsubaki greeted.

"Hi, Miss Tsubaki...Miss Makoto told me a lot about you..."

"Nothing too embarrassing I hope." Tsubaki replied.

"Oh, I haven't told him about the time-" Tsubaki clamped her hands over her friend's mouth.

"Now now, there's no need to fill his head with ridiculous ideas. Right?" she growled into Makoto's squeaked and nodded. "Anyway, what brings you and Harry to the zoo?" Tsubaki asks.

"I just thought...y'know, it'd be a fun little getaway. What brings you?"

"Noel and I were planning to surprise you when you arrived at your apartment." Tsubaki explained.

"So is she here too?" Makoto asked.

"We separated so that we could cover more ground, I think she's at the aquarium." Tsubaki said.

"How'd you know I'd be here?"

"We ran into Bang Shishigami on the way over and he mentioned seeing you and Harry." she answered.

Makoto blinked. "Huh."

"Anyway, we should be coming up on the aquarium now." Tsubaki replied.

Makoto nodded. "Cool." They walked until Makoto spotted a blonde haired blue eyed girl her age sitting on a bench with a notepad in her hand looking at the sky as though she was contemplating something. "NOEL!" She exclaimed happily.

The girl jumped up and accidentally drops her notepad, curious Harry picked it up and read the contents. "Eep!" Noel squeaked. "No, don't read it! Please just give it back!" Harry obediently handed Noel the notepad back. "Thank you..." Noel replied, still blushing.

"Noel this is Harry. Harry, this is my other friend Noel Vermillion."Makoto introduced.

"Hi, Miss Noel..." Harry greeted shyly. "Sorry I tried to read your book."

Noel smiled softly and patted his head "It's okay Harry, no harm was done." she said. "As...long as you didn't see anything...D-Did you?" She was blushing again.

"No Miss Noel, I did not see anything." Harry said honestly.

Noel sighed with relief. "Thank goodness..."

"Anyway, it's great to see you guys." Makoto said.

Noel smiled and hugged her. "The feeling is mutual."

Tsubaki joined in the hug as well "Agreed, it has been far too long since we were together." she said.

"And it is an honour to meet little Harry, too." Tsubaki added. "He's adorable."

"This we can agree on Tsubaki." Makoto said. "I love him so much." The beastkin said fondly, ruffling the little boy's hair.

"Hey since we're all here how about we have a bit of fun?" Noel suggested.

Makoto smiled. "Yeah, sounds great." She scooped Harry up and put him on her shoulders.

"So where should we go?" Tsubaki asks.

Makoto thought... "Attention! The dolphin show will start in fifteen minutes. I repeat the dolphin show will begin in fifteen minutes." the P.A. announced.

"That answers that question!" Makoto said excitedly.

"It has been awhile since I went to see dolphins perform." Tsubaki agreed.

"Well then, shall we?" Noel said.

"Let's." Makoto said and they headed off to the dolphin show.

Harry was curious what this dolphin show was all about... At the outdoor stage a man dressed in a wet suit explained a few things about dolphins for the younger children. Harry was listening with rapt attention. Soon the man finished his explanation and with a flourish the dolphins leaped from the water at an incredible height before somersaulting into the water in sync. Harry was mesmerized by the dolphins. Soon the announcer asked for a volunteer, he scans the audience and points to Harry "Yes you. Would you please come to the stage?" he asked Harry.

Harry blinked, and looked up at Makoto. "Go ahead Harry, it'll be fine." she replied, Harry nervously heads towards the stage.

Makoto kept a sharp eye out in case anything went wrong. "What's your name little boy?" the announcer asked.

"Um...H-Harry..." Harry stuttered softly.

"Okay Harry, I want you to place your hand above the water." the announcer instructed. Harry did as he was told. He let out a surprised scream as a dolphin suddenly emerged and gently tapped his palm. The dolphin was so smooth... The announcer laughed at his reaction "Don't worry Harry Umi here won't hurt you." he said reassuringly. The dolphin chattered happily. "Okay, now Harry I want you to point to the air and make a circle in the air using your hand." the announcer instructed demonstrating for Harry. Harry nodded and did as he was told... Umi nodded and went under the water, a moment later the dolphin shoots out of it like a missile and flips a few times before returning into the water. Harry could only stare in awe. "Give it up for Harry!" the announcer said and the crowd gave a loud applause.

Harry blushed and waved slightly to the crowd. Tsubaki, Noel and Makoto were the loudest as they smiled at Harry's performance. Harry timidly looked at the ringleader. "Is...that all?"

The announcer smiled "Sure. Besides it looks like your mom and her friends were rooting for you the whole time." he said.

Harry nodded, then moved to return to Makoto. She smiled and picked him up to hug him. Harry snuggled into her bosom happily. Noel and Tsubak smiled at the scene. "I told you you'd make a good mother." Noel said.

Makoto smiled weakly "I don't know about that, but maybe you're right." she said hugging him close. Harry thought that Makoto was the perfect one to be his mother... He yawned a bit feeling tired from the excitement, Makoto noticed this "Hey champ, tired?" she asks him. Harry nodded and rested his head on her shoulder. "Let's head home then." she replied and the group head towards her apartment. Noel and Tsubaki exchanged warm smiles. Soon they arrived at the apartment building that Makoto was living in, it was located in one of the better neighborhoods of the city so everyone there knew each other well enough. They entered the apartment and see that while it is livable it lacked any personal touches aside from a knickknack here or there. "Sorry, I never really use my place all that much since I'm moving about most of the time." she apologized to the girls.

"Well, do you plan on continuing that now that Harry's in your life?" Noel asked.

Makoto thought for a moment before answering "I'll have to ask about getting less missions now that Harry's living with me now. That way I can stay here more often, but I'll have to get someone to babysit him when I'm called out on one and they could take days to finish." she pointed out.

"Well if that's the case, I suppose some interior decorating is in order." Noel suggested.

"Noel, no. Your decorating skills are as bad as your cooking skills." Makoto said.

Noel scowled. "I'll have you know I've been trying to better myself..."

"Noel dear, Makoto is right. She needs to make the decisions as to how her place of living should be decorated, not us." Tsubaki said.

Noel pouted. "Fine..."

Tsubaki nodded "So do you have any ideas what to make for dinner?" she asked the beastkin.

Makoto thought about it... "To be honest I have no clue as to what to make for dinner." she replied. "I'll just order something..." She said sheepishly.

"Good idea." Noel spoke.

"What do you girls feel like?"

"How about pizza? We can turn this into a movie night." Tsubaki suggested.

Makoto grinned. It sounded wonderful! "Just as long as there's no horror movies for tonight's selection." Makoto said. "Because uh...Harry..."

"If this is about that time we forced you to watch that movie with us..."Tsubaki trailed off.

"I had nightmares for two months." Makoto pouted.

Noel and Tsubaki winced at that. "We said we were sorry..." Makoto glared at them for a moment before heading into the kitchen. Noel and Tsubaki visibly deflated. "Noel, get that special chocolate that Makoto likes to eat when she's mad at us." Tsubaki whispered to her.

"On it." Noel replied.

Noel discreetly exit the apartment and heads to a specialty chocolate shop. Tsubaki looked to Makoto's kitchen. Makoto was looking in the fridge for something. She was going to make a quick snack before dinner. "Now where is it?" she mumbles to herself as she searches for something.

"What are you looking for Miss Makoto?" Harry asked innocently.

"Just something to snack on before I order a pizza." Makoto replied.

"Oh..." Harry said softly.

"You want something too?" Makoto asked with a smile. Harry's stomach growled, he blushed as his traitorous tummy decided to answer for him. Makoto smirked. "All right, let's see what we got..." She grinned as she spots two apples "Bingo." she said pulling them out.

She held an apple out for Harry. "Um, how do I eat it Miss Makoto?" he asks.

"Like this." Makoto replied, biting into her apple.

"I don't think I can bite into it like that." Harry replied.

"Why not?" Makoto asked.

Suddenly Makoto remembered that Harry is a little kid so she grabbed the apple and used a knife to cut it into slices for him to eat. She handed him a plate containing the apples. Harry grabs a slice and slowly eats it. He smiled and looked at Makoto. He smiled at Makoto "Thank you Miss Makoto." he said happily.

She giggled and kissed his cheek. At that moment Noel returned with the much needed supplies "I was lucky, there was a special on kids movies and romantic comedies." she said handing Tsubaki the items.

Makoto grinned and scanned the selection. "Okay, do we have everything?" she asked Tsubaki.

Makoto nodded. "Yep. Sure do. Okay then, so what should we watch first?" Makoto asked the girls.

"Why not have Harry pick the movie." Tsubaki suggested. Harry looked at the selection. Toy Story looked like a fun movie... He pointed to the case and Makoto tosses the case over to Tsubaki who puts the disc in. Makoto scooped Harry into her lap and sat on the couch.

Ninety minuets later...

Harry was smiling as the credits to the movie rolled right before yawning a little. Makoto smiled down at him. "Let's get you to bed Harry." she said picking him up.

Harry nodded tiredly. "Can we watch another one sometime, Miss Makoto?" He asked sleepily.

"Maybe tomorrow Harry, right now you need some sleep." Makoto said placing him in her bed.

"Kay..." Harry mumbled sleepily, snuggling into the blankets.

She kissed his forehead "Goodnight my little champ." she said before rejoining Noel and Tsubaki in the living room. She smiled back up at her bedroom.

"So what movie are we going to watch?" Noel asks.

Tsubaki opened her mouth... "If you say anything that even SOUNDS scary, I'm gonna hurt you." Makoto threatened.

"Relax Makoto, I made sure to avoid any horror movies." Noel assures her.

"Good." Makoto replied sternly.

Noel pops the disc in and the three sat down to watch the movie. Makoto was happy to be with her friends...

Before Makoto knew it the movie was over, she yawned not realizing how tired she was, Noel and Tsubaki yawned as well. "I think we should call it a night." Makoto suggested.

"Mind if I stay the night?" Noel asked.

"Yeah, sure." Makoto responded.

"I'll stay as well." Tsubaki chipped in.

"See you two in the morning." Makoto said yawning.

"Night..." Noel and Tsubaki replied sleepily. Makoto enters the bathroom and quickly slips out of her current attire and into a pair of dark green shorts and grey t-shirt. Harry would want her to sleep with him, no doubt...

Unbeknownst to Makoto Harry was tossing and turning due to having a nightmare. He was dreaming of being back at the Dursleys...

"BOY!" the dream-Vernon yells out as Harry cries in pain from being hit with a wooden bat.

"I'm sorry! Please stop!" Harry screamed out only to be ignored by his uncle.

"DIE, FREAK! DIE!" The obese man roared. A chorus of growls alerted Harry to a new threat, her aunt Marge with a group of Rippers. The little boy whimpered softly. He wanted his mommy... He wanted Makoto... With a mere pointing of her finger the dogs rush towards him.

Meanwhile, in reality, Makoto had just entered her room... She sees Harry thrashing about moaning loudly. Her eyes widened. Makoto rushed to Harry and grabs him. "Harry!" She exclaimed worriedly. All of a sudden Harry woke up, he started to breath hard and tears were streaming from his eyes. Makoto took one look at his emotional state, and immediately engulfed him in a tight, loving, protective embrace. "Shh, it's okay Harry. I'm here." she whispered. Harry opened his eyes and looked up into the worried face of his caretaker. "Did you have a nightmare?" she asked concerned. Harry sniffled, then buried his face into her chest and sobbed softly. "Harry, I promise that those nightmares can't hurt you." Makoto replied. She gently stroked his back, rocking him back and forth. Harry buried his head into her shoulder and sobbed quietly. They stayed like that for a while, the beastkin tightly holding her baby. 'Harry, I promise that when we head to the beach you'll be so happy you'll never have a nightmare ever again.' she silently vowed. She gave him a soft, gentle kiss on his forehead and placed his head against her chest.

Finally Harry calmed down enough to listen to Makoto's heartbeat. He was still sniffling slightly... Makoto then sang a little tune that calmed Harry down. He looked up at his caregiver adoringly. "Do you feel better now Harry?" she asked him. Harry smiled and nodded. "Let's get to sleep then." Makoto smiled and gently laid Harry on the bed and she followed suit, she covers Harry's body with her tail. "There...Nice and cozy." She said soothingly. "No more scary dreams."

"Thank you Miss Makoto." Harry said snuggling into her soft tail.

Makoto giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Harry." she whispered into his ear.

Harry mumbled something under his breath. It sounded like 'mommy...'

Makoto had to restrain herself from squealing from the sheer cuteness of it all. She loved Harry...No...She ADORED him. She smiled and hugged him softly as sleep was starting to overtake her. "I love you, Harry..." She said softly. Makoto closes her eyes and within moments she too was adrift in the sea of dreams. Harry and Makoto slept peacefully.


End file.
